Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by unbreakablelove17
Summary: The Cullens Live In L.A And The Girls Love The Clubs Until Things Go Terribly Wrong And The Girls Get Into A Situation Where Their Husbands Can't Even Help Them. Can They Escape From These Mysterious Men And Their Weird Orders? Read To Find Out R
1. Sneaking Out

Rosalie, Alice and I were just getting ready to go to one of Los Angeles hottest clubs. We thought since we are going to be here we may as well check out what clubs are good and what ones are crappy.

"Alice I don't have anything to wear!" I yelled from mine and Edward's room.

In a flash she was in my room with clothes.

"Don't Panic, do you really think I would really go to a club with you if you didn't look good?" Alice pretty much designed everything I have worn since being a vampire. So I just pretty much wore anything Alice told me too, because I trust her. Even though sometimes she gives me questionable things to wear, but in the end I still look amazing.

She gave me a short jean skirt, a blue tank top with sparkles on it, stiletto boots and diamond accessories. A typical Alice outfit. After I put all of this stuff on, I went and looked in the mirror and if I do say so myself, I looked gorgeous.

"Oh my god Alice I look-" I didn't finish because Alice and Rosalie were standing in the doorway and they looked just as amazing. Rosalie had a V-neck dress on that was really short like mine and she had silver stilettos. Alice's outfit was similar to mine except she had a blood red tank top and black stilettos.

"You guys look amazing I complimented

"Are you guys ready to go?" Alice asked now suddenly anxious to go.

"Ya I'm ready but do you think we'll be able to sneak past the guys? Rosalie asked

"You guys didn't tell them?!" I asked now worried that Edward would make a scene since he is so overprotective.

"Oh don't worry Bella, we'll just sneak out the back door, wait they can see the back door perfectly from the living room." Alice was obviously thinking very hard about this.

"What are the guys doing anyways?" I asked now curious.

"Playing video games of course" Rosalie said sarcastically

"Oh I know, why don't we just gout the front door and if they catch us than we'll make up and excuse" Alice said as if she knew it all along

Okay then let's go" Rosalie said getting impatient

We walked down the stairs casually and we were just about to open the door to leave when the guys noticed we were leaving and they appeared in front of us.

"Where are you guys going? "Emmett asked trying to sound natural but not succeeding.

"Out" Rosalie snapped

"Out where?" Emmett pushed for more information.

"Emmett get out of my way right now or else!" Rosalie was getting fed up with Emmett's little game.

Alice and I tried to make a run for it but then Edward had my wrists and Jasper had Alice's.

"Bella where are you guys going?, especially looking like that" Edward asked calmly

"Umm…Scrap booking club" I lied, I actually got pretty good at lying but not when I came to lying to Edward.

"Bella do I have stupid written across my forehead or something?" he was starting to get irritated.

But before I could answer his question we heard a huge crash and we all went to look what happened and what we saw surprised us.


	2. The Getaway

Everyone looked over to see Emmett crashed into the wall.

« I told you to get out of my way! » Rosalie yelled and then stomped out of the house gracefully of course.

« Emmett how did she throw you? » i asked horrified because Emmett is way bigger than Rosalie as a matter of fact he makes her look like a six year old compared to him.

"When she gets mad she is deadly, she can throw anything. But that isn't the worst thing she has ever done. Once Edward would not leave her alone so she got so mad she threw him right out the door and he landed at the end of the driveway" Emmett explained while brushing off his shirt.

"Haha Rosalie threw you?" I said while laughing at Edward because I always thought Edward was pretty strong.

" Well I guess you prince in shining armour isn't so great now is he?" Emmett teased but I heard Edward growl and before I knew it he was on top of Edward smacking Emmett around and then jasper was trying to break them apart. Alice and me just looked at each other and I guess we were thinking the same thing because we both bolted for the car.

Rosalie already had the car started and in the drivers seat so all that Alice and I had to was to get in the car.

Before we lost sight of the house I looked back quickly to see the guys glaring at the back of the car and Edward had the deadliest glare of all so I blew him a kiss but I guess he thought I was just rubbing it in his face that we got away so he turned around and headed for the Volvo and the girls must have noticed because our speed increased as we lost sight of the house.

"That was fun" Alice commented

"Yah it was the look on their faces were priceless," I said between giggles.

The drive was about half an hour till we arrived at a club called The Publik and it must have been pretty hard to get into because the line was huge!

"We are going to be here for a while" I sighed

"Just follow me," Rosalie said and she started walking towards the front of the line.

"Just the three of us" she told the guy who was holding the red rope.

"Sure go right on in" he said and winked at her as he lifted up the rope

When we got in the song Gimme More by Britney Spears was playing and there were tons of people on the club dancing very close. Different coloured lights were flashing on and off.

A group of guys spotted us and walked towards us and asked us if we wanted to dance

"Sure guys" Rosalie said

We started dancing, to close for my liking but its not like I was cheating on Edward or anything so I continued to dance with him until the song was over.

Alice took us over to the bar and ordered us some drinks for some odd reason.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked in vampire speed

"We can still have alcohol," she said as she took our drinks and paid the guy at the bar.

I took a sip and it tasted so good I drank the rest in one sip and went up and got another one and drank that all in one sip too.

A new song started and it was do it well by Jennifer Lopez and I wanted to dance badly. Right then a guy came up and asked me to dance so I said yes and took off with him and we dance really close way closer than I did with the other guy and I looked over at the bar where Alice and Rosalie were and they were looking at me cautiously and then their heads snapped to the door and I turned my head to see what they were looking at and there standing in the doorway was Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward's eyes were pitch black as he looked at me and the other guy. All I thought was Uh Oh and I was feeling really hyper and I started giggling. And then Edward started walking towards me and the other guy.


	3. Overprotected

Edward was like 2 steps away when he said

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Hey leave her alone cant you see she's busy?" the guy I was dancing with said.

"Umm I don't remember talking to you, I think I remember that I was talking to my wife" Edward said.

"Well excuse me" then he turned me and him around and started dancing with me and that's when Edward came back beside us and punched him in the face and I heard the crack of the guys jaw as he yelped in pain as he hit the floor.

"Like I said I was talking to my wife" he said and he threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the club.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked

"Well what I'm I supposed to think when you're dancing that close to…him, and your not the one that had to hear his thoughts." He said as he kept on walking

"Well I'm sorry but its not like we were going to do anything and you have to stop being so overprotective because I can handle myself now, I am not that useless old human Bella anymore Edward." I said and if I were still human I would probably be crying by now.

"Bella you were never useless, and I am only overprotective because if anything ever happened to you I don't know how I would be able to live with myself, I just love you to much." I think he was finally seeing I was right.

"I love you too" I said knowing it was the truth and I could say it a million times over and still not get tired of saying it to him.

"Well what do you want to do now?" he asked knowing what my answer was going to be.

"You want to go back to the club?" I asked because I wanted to see what Rosalie and Alice were going through.

"Sure" he said and started walking back, when I noticed that I was still thrown over his shoulder.

"Umm you know you can put me down now," I said sheepishly

"Oh right sorry about that" he said as he set me down and grabbed my hand.

We walked into the club and Whatever U Like by Nicole Scherzinger was playing and Edward asked if I wanted to dance so we started swaying back and forth and moving closer, I looked around and saw Emmett, and Jasper dancing with Rosalie and Alice.

We danced the night away to many different songs but by the time we actually left it was about 3 in the morning. As we walked out we were all talking about the night we had.

"Bella I never knew scrap booking club could be so fun" Edward said obviously being smug.

"Haha very funny Edward" I said making sure my voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I still don't approve of the whole club thing so this was a one and only thing" Edward said suddenly being serious.

"We'll see Edward we'll see," I said as us girls rushed over to the car.

"I'm serious Bella!" Edward yelled after us

"So am I Edward!" I yelled back and got into the car.

"So where are we going tomorrow night girls?" I asked

"I like the way you think Bella" Alice said trying to sound evil but not succeeding very well.

We arrived at the house and we all went into Rosalie's room and started planning our escape for tomorrow night.

"This is going to be fun," I said

"As they say Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Alice said and we turned on my Ipod and started dancing around to dip it low by Christina Millan.


	4. Take It Like A Man

The guys got home right when we started dancing and saw us.

« Haven't you girls had enough dancing for one night? » Jasper asked

« Nope, we are gonna party all night » Alice said

« Ok so what do you girls wanna do tomorrow night? » Emmett asked not trying to sound to suspicious but behind it all there was i a plan and i knew it.

« Oh i don't know maybe just lounge around and watch movies" Rosalie said and then turned around to us girls and winked.

"Can we join you then?" Edward asked trying to dazzle me.

"Oh they are going to just be sappy movies you wouldn't like it, why don't you guys just go hunting or something?" I asked in my dazzling voice.

"Oh yah I guess we should go hunting, we haven't been in a while." Edward responded

"Well then it's settled than you guys are going hunting and we'll just stay home" Alice said.

"Yep" Jasper said and then there was a long awkward silence before Emmett said something.

"HAHA" I wonder why Emmett was laughing so hard.

"Emmett what the hall are you laughing at? No one said anything" Rosalie snapped.

"I just thought of something funny that's all you guys wanna hear about it?" Emmett asked suddenly excited to tell us his little joke.

"Why the hell not you haven't said anything all night, its like your sick or something." Rosalie was obviously used to his stupid jokes.

"Okay you guys picture this in your heads okay?" he asked giggling, something that I have never heard Emmett do.

"Fine whatever just say the damn joke Emmett!" Rosalie was getting very annoyed and I was wondering if in the end she would end up throwing him…again.

"Okay picture Carlisle dressed as a rabbit hopping around the room" Emmett said

"Now what?" I asked, but Emmett was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that if he were human he would have popped one of his lungs.

"Haha isn't that just hilarious guys? I don't know how I come up with this kind of stuff I guess I'm just a natural born genius." Emmett said proud fully

"Yah honey you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel smart." Rosalie said her voice dripping with sarcasm but I guess Emmett was dumb enough to believe it because he had this huge goofy looking grin on his face and I made him look about 6 years old.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked

"OOH I no lets give the guys a makeover!" Alice screamed

"Yah!" Rosalie and me said at the exact same time.

"oh no you guys run and fast!" Edward yelled and took off as fast as he could, good thing I was faster.

"Lets go get them girls" we said and we all went running after our husbands

I was chasing Edward around the entire forest when I snuck up behind him and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on Edward take it like a man, its not going to be that bad." I said while dragging him by the collar of his shirt back to the house. When we got there I saw three seats and only one was filled so far and in that chair was poor little Jasper, I took Edward over to the second seat and Alice helped me tie them down.

"Rose please no I might not live through this one remember last time you set my hair on fire! I could have burned to death!" Emmett said trying to crawl away from Rosalie's firm grip, she had him by the ankle and was dragging him to the chair. Everyone was laughing even Edward and Jasper but when we turned around their laughing stopped immediately.

"Let the fun begin girls" Alice said and she started combing jaspers hair.

3 HOURS LATER!

"Come on out you guys or we'll have to do it again to tomorrow" I yelled

"Oh god no!" they yelled as They all walked out, what I saw was so hilarious I fell off my chair and was rolling around on the ground because we also got to choose their outfits and it was just too funny and knowing Rosalie she had a video camera in her hand.

"You guys look to sexy!" Alice yelled sarcasm dripping off her voice and after she whistled. But all that got was a glare from each one of the guys.

"You guys will pay!" they yelled but that just made us laugh harder, at what they were wearing.


	5. Caught In The Act

I could not stop laughing and since i was a vampire i didn't need to breath so I could laugh all night at them but I was guessing that wouldn't be such a good idea since Edward was giving me a glare but somehow that just made me laugh harder.

Edward was dressed like a ballerina in a bright pink tutu with make up all over his face, he even had his hair pulled back into a bun. But the funniest thing was the ballet slippers that he had on. Jasper was dressed up like the tooth fairy with a big gown on and there were sparkles everywhere! And I mean everywhere; they were in his hair, on his face, on his gown and even all over his skin. His skin was so sparkly that it looks like he was standing out in the sun. Emmett was a model, Rosalie had squeezed him into a tight short dress with stiletto shoes on and he could barely walk.

"Awh is Edward having a hissy fit?" I said teasingly

"Bella, don't push it, it's a good thing I love you or man you would get it" Edward said in a cold voice.

"Okay you guys we have laughed at you enough and we have pictures so you can go change now" Alice said shooing them away.

She must have had a vision because Emmett tried to run up the stairs and he fell down and rolled down the stairs, which knocked Edward and Jasper off of their feet, and they all ended up in a heap on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

Us girls laughed so hard we fell right off of the couch and I was laughing so much I was rolling around on the ground.

"Smooth Emmett, real smooth there is another thing we added to our list that we will never be able to live down." Jasper said as he picked himself up off of the ground

They all ran up the stairs and were back down in a flash all cleaned up, I realised I was still on the ground and then I felt to arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. And before I knew it I was sitting on Edwards lap on the couch just like Alice with Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

"So you guys want to watch some TV since we have all night?" Edward suggested

"Sure Edward but I don't think teletubbies is on this late at night" Emmett teased

"Haha you are just hilarious Emmett" Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

We flipped through the channels and finally found something to watch, Dracula. We all laughed at it, knowing all of the stuff on there was myths except for the blood drinking part. Before we knew it, it was morning and everyone was getting ready.

I hopped in the shower and turned the hot on all the way and had about a 15 minute shower before I got out and picked a out fit for the day, I would figure out what I was going to where at the club tonight.

I chose out a pair or blue jeans, a zebra striped tank top and a pair of black flats. Edward had on a pair of jeans on, a white tank top and brown flip-flops.

"You look beautiful today" Edward commented like he did everyday on what I was wearing.

"Your not to bad yourself" I said

"What would you like to do today love?" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"I'm not sure but I bet Alice already has something planned so lets go see her" I said as I quickly kissed Edward on his lips and made my way to Alice's room.

I knocked on Alice and Jaspers door and asked

"Is it safe to come in you too?"

"Of course Bella" Alice said

I cautiously opened the door to see Alice sitting in her room watching TV.

"What's on the agenda for today Alice?" I asked her

"Well we can go shopping for new outfits for tonight and the guys can figure out what they want to do by themselves" she said not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Sure, is Rosalie going to come with us?" I asked wondering why she wasn't in here with Alice

"You guys are not leaving me with them" she said as she appeared by my side pointing at the stairs. I heard a big crash and I thought this is going to be good. I walked over to the stairs as I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett sliding down the flights of stairs on their stomachs on snow sleds. Alice walked up to see what we were looking at.

"What are we going to do with them?" she said shaking her head

"I have no idea but we better get going before they can think of something even stupider to do" Rosalie said sarcastically as she made her way down the stairs.

"We are going shopping guys see you later" I said as we walked out the door.

"See ya later!" they yelled as I saw Emmett slide off of his mat and roll down the stairs.

We made our way out to Alice's Porsche and got in and as we turned on the car the radio turned on and the song Gimme More by Britney Spears came on and we all started singing to it. It didn't take us very long to get to a store and we all got out and walked into a designer store.

We al tried on different things and found perfect outfits for tonight, I got a new prada purse, a jean skirt, a silver halter top and red stilettos. Rosalie got a pair of tight jeans, a blood red tank top with silver pumps and a guess purse. Alice had a pair of black short shorts, a green halter-top with white stilettos and a versage purse.

At the end of our little shopping trip we had about 50 bags each. As we pulled into the driveway we saw the guys wrestling in the front yard, Emmett had Edward in a headlock and Edward had Jasper by the leg hanging upside down. Looking at them I remembered the present we got them, we got them the Xbox 360 and every guy like game in the store, to keep them busy tonight as we tried to sneak out to go to the club.

We got out of the car and the guys came rushing over as we got the bags out of the car and they asked if they could carry any of the bags, but we declined because they would probably peek at what we got them and we wouldn't give it to them til later because with their speed they could finish playing with all of those games by the time we were only half way done.

We walked inside and I walked in to mine and Edwards room and hid the Xbox, and I put all of my bags on the bed and Edward walked in. and he was crouched down like he was ready to pounce and I looked at him.

"Don't you even dare" I said backing away trying to get to the bathroom before he could get me. But he pounced and had me on the ground already.

"I missed you while you were gone he said as he kissed me

"I missed you too, so what did you and the boys do today while we were gone?" I asked while I kissed him back

"Nothing to exciting" he replied simply

Before I could say anything alice came in and looked at us with questioning eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" alice asked staring at us

"No of course not Alice what do you want?" I asked getting up off the ground and I heard Edward sigh and get up with me.

"We have to get ready" she said

"Get ready for what?" Edward now interested in what we were talking about

"To give you guys your present" I said

"Oh ok" Edward said and I got up and gave him a quick kiss before I headed off to Alice's room.

We got all ready and got dressed up and put our make up on and did our hair and then we walked down the stairs to give them the Xbox.

"Hey guys we got you something on our little shopping trip today" Rosalie said sweetly as she held out a huge box and Emmett ran over and grabbed it and opened it screamed like a girl and Jasper and Edward looked in the box and Edward looked at me with curiosity in his eyes but quickly looked away to see Emmett already playing with it.

"Well we are just going to go upstairs and hang out see ya" Alice said as she turned around and made her way up the stairs. We walked into her room.

"We are going to have to crawl out the window" Alice said

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Because they will notice us if we go out the front or back door" Rosalie said as she made her way to the window

"Fine" I said as I made my way to the window too. When Rosalie and Alice were out the window I as halfway through when Edward, Emmett and Jasper came in.


	6. Bring It On

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked trying to contain his anger

I thought about my options very carefully and then it started getting back into the house and quickly jumped out and when I jumped out my shirt got caught on a nail and I was hanging off the side of the house and just the time I wore a tight shirt so I couldn't slip through the shirt so there I was out of windows reach hanging there and everyone was laughing and Emmett had a video camera!

"Stop laughing this is not funny!" I said dying of embarrassment

"Man I am going to get so many hits on this video" there was no way to explain how furious I was with Emmett right now.

"Emmett put that camera away!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"No this is just too good to pass up" he said laughing so hard he was practically peeing his pants.

"Edward help me down from here" I said pleadingly

"No that is what you get for trying to sneak out without telling me" he said

"Fine then" I had, had it I was going to get down from her I slipped myself out of my shirt and landed on the ground with just my bra on and marched my way over to my car while I heard everyone's teasing such as Emmett whistling. Man was I mad even Edward didn't help me, sure I snuck out but I don't think I deserved to be humiliated like that. I was fuming, I could not believe Edward sat there and laughed at me. speak of the devil, there he was standing in front of my car with apologetic eyes, but I was about to make him work for my forgiveness, I was about to work this to my advantage.

"Bella, I'm sorry for laughing at you" he tried to dazzle me but I was not going to fall for it, I poked my head out the window and said

"Get out of my way Edward I don't even want to deal with you right now" I yelled

"I'm not moving Bella" he said firmly, oh so he wanted to play it like that.

"I'll run you over" I said and by the look on his face he thought I was kidding, he was testing me, and I revved the engine but he still stood there and smirked so I pulled forward and he looked comfortable so I pressed my foot down on the pedal and swerved around him and sped off, I wouldn't really hit him even if it didn't hurt him. All of a sudden I heard a tap on the window and saw Edward running beside the car on the passenger's side so I sped up and he kept up easily.

"Bella come on it wasn't a big deal" he said

"It was to me?! I'm finally a vampire and I'm still stupidly clumsy, I'm not graceful. I want to fit in with you guys, but I don't I'm still the misfit, I'm still not enough to deserve you, I probably still look original compared to you" I said sadly because I knew that it was true

"Oh, my sweet Bella, I don't care how you look or how clumsy or graceful you are, I love you for what's inside, as a matter of fact I would still love you if you had webbed feet and dumbo ears, honey the way I feel about you is something that can't be changed by appearance, I love you for you and I will always feel that way." He said and by the tone in his voice I could tell he was serious.

"Aw Edward that's so sweet, If I could I would probably be crying right now." I said

"I'm glad you understand now, but it would really help if you could stop the car, it would be easier to kiss you that way." He said and then I realised I was still driving fast so I slowed down to a stop and he got in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you" he breathed

"I love you too" I replied simply

"So you want to go back to the house now?" he asked

"Yea I want to straighten Emmett out" I said smugly

"I bet you will sweetie" he said

And with that I sped off back to the house and we arrived and I saw Emmett sitting by the window obviously waiting until I came home to torture me with his stupid tape and putting it on youtube but hey we all have these times may as well face them.

"Someone's waiting for you Bella" Edward said chuckling

"Oh yea I've noticed" I said laughing along

"How are you going to deal with him?" he asked suspicious now

"You'll see" I said while getting out of the car

"Should I be worried?" he asked

"Nope I can run faster" I answered simply

"Uh oh this can't be good" he said sarcastically

I went and stood in front of the window and saw Emmett staring at me and showing me it on youtube, so I pulled out all his new Xbox games and started breaking then into little pieces one by one and the look and his face and then I turned around and looked at Edward and saw him laughing and then I saw Emmett get up and I ran as fast as I could and I heard him coming up behind me and on the way I kept breaking the games.

"Oh Isabella Cullen I'm going to get you good" he said about 100 feet behind me

"Please Emmett you can't even catch me let alone attack me" I said as I ran faster

"Oh you're on" as I could hear him run faster

I ran with all my strength and suddenly out of no where I was on the ground with my hands pinned to the ground and Emmett was on top trying to get the discs but I flipped him over so he was the one underneath and I tried to run but then something caught my ankle and I fell, I turned around and kicked Emmett with my free foot so he hit a tree and I could see that we had an audience, everyone was there; Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, everyone staring and cheering.

"Let's go Bella" he challenged as he got up

"Fine" I answered and he came and tackled me

"Now give me back my games" he tried to be threatening

"Hmm…Nope" I said and threw him into another tree and it landed with a big 'crash' to the ground.

"I'm not being nice anymore Bella, I gave you a chance to just give them over but now it's on" he said

"Ooh I'm scared" I said while breaking another one of his games.

He came up to me and did something I wouldn't expect him to do he picked me up and threw me into a huge rock and it broke in half, I never thought Emmett would do that. So just to make it even worse I took all of his games and took all the discs out of the games and took them all in one hand and broke them all in one fist.

"Oops" I said sarcastically

"Argggg!!!" he screamed

And he came charging towards me when I heard a voice I thought I would never ever hear again and I also didn't want to hear it ever again but I turned around and saw a vampire who used to be human who went by the name of…


	7. Too Late

"Oh my god is that you Bella?" he said

"Oh god and I was hoping I would never have to see you again" I shrugged

"Oh please Bella you missed me just admit it, we had a great thing going" he said trying to act like he was all that. I just rolled my eyes

"Oh yea we had I great thing going" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"To bad we didn't go farther than talking" he said smugly. Edward growled.

"Oh you're still with that?" he said disgusted

"Oh come on mike he's better than you'll ever be and then some. You only wish you were that good so then I would at least think of you as a person, or vampire, Whatever." I said

"Oh yea I wish I was as good as him so I can be taken and married to a little bitch like you." He said acid dripping from his ugly mouth.

All of a sudden Edward had tackled mike and was punching him and such. Mike deserved it. Let's just say when you have boyfriends like Edward and jerks like mike there is definitely no need of a TV.

" don't you ever speak to her that way again or you wont have a voice to talk to her because next time you do I will rip out you vocal chords and play some kind of sport with them you got it?" Edward threatened

"Fine whatever" he mumbled

I walked over to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now where were we" I said and winked at rose and Alice

"Oh no not this again" they said but we already took off into the forest. We ran back to the car and sped off down the curvy driveway. I looked back to see Edward and the guys in Edwards Volvo coming after us and mike in his mustang right on their tail. Suddenly my phone rang and it read Mike, I just ignored it and then it rang again and it read Edward, I answered it this time.

"Bella, stop the car, right now" he said, but I just hung up on him. I turned around to see his expression as he looked up at me pretending to have a hurt look on his face.

"Rose where are we going this time?" I asked and then I realised I needed a shirt to wear and I soon as I thought that I Alice threw a blue tube top with gems and sparkles on it to me.

"I think we might go to The Eclipse" she said

"The guys are just going to keep following us you know that right?" I said stating the obvious

"Well no duh, we just got to get there first and get a couple drinks and dances in then we'll be good to go" Rosalie replied simply as she sped up and we made it there before the guys and the guy with the rope took one look at us and quickly removed the rope and let us in. we quickly made our way over to the bar and we all took at least 13 shots and I got a spurt of energy and started dancing with some random guys and we were dancing really close I mean like you couldn't even get a sheet of paper between us. Alice and Rosalie also found someone to dance with. I saw Mike, not very clearly though. He made his way over and asked me to dance, I thought well why not he will probably just bug me al night if don't and then I got distracted by a pretty flashing light that was moving around the room. Me and mike dance just as close and then Edward came over.

"Can I cut in?" he asked like a gentlemen, that's my little Eddie Poo

"Well of course you can" I said as I pushed mike away and started walking over to Edward, I couldn't even walk straight and I tripped and fell right onto Edward.

"Nice" he commented while chuckling.

"I thought vampires were graceful" I asked confused

"Someone has had too much to drink that's why" he said

"I only had 13 shots…I think" I said and then I realised how far apart we were.

"You're too much of a gentleman" I said as I moved closer.

"Well I have never really danced like that before" he said sheepishly

"Here I'll show you" I said and then moved forward as my body pressed against his and the song "Get Freaky" came on and everyone started dancing and screaming. Edward looked like a little kid. He looked so nervous.

"Edward you're too tense loosen up" I said but it just made him even more tense

"Well I am new at this" he said and for some reason I burst out laughing.

"Here I'll demonstrate" I said as I grabbed some random guy and we started getting close and moving to the beat. And he put his face close to mine.

"See Edward it isn't that hard" I said as I started walking away from the guy

"Okay let's try this" he said and eh tried again and he was so tense still so I took him over to the bar and ordered 30 shots and I gave them to Edward and I ordered 17 for myself so we would be equal. He looked at the shots and then at me and I smiled and took a shot. He followed and took all thirty and he was so much more fun now and we went and started dancing and damn he was good. The rest of the family noticed us and Emmett whistled and so did Jasper.

"Wow this is fun" Edward said as he tried to walk back to the bar but he fell and I burst out laughing.

"You guys ready to go?" Alice asked and I could tell everyone was wasted.

"Yea" I replied. I had to drag Edward out because he was counting how many dots were on the roof. We were walking to our cars and then out of no where Mike came and said he drove all of our cars home so we wouldn't harm and humans on the way home. Mike thought just because I was drunk that he could make a move on me pfft as if. I and Edward were holding hands and suddenly we heard Alice and Rosalie scream. I and Edward turned around to see two big vampires standing in front of them and I mean big! They made Emmett look small.

"Let me go" Alice squealed as one grabbed her, and another grabbed Rosalie. Then I heard something behind me and I turned slowly and suddenly I was being lifted off the ground and my hand was ripped from Edwards. I screamed as he started running and he caught up with the other guys and all of us were slung over their shoulders. I looked back to see the guys trying to catch up but they weren't fast enough as we disappeared into the darkness of a forest. One of the best nights of my life turned into the worst. If I knew this was going to happen I would have never left the house, but it was too late now…


	8. Great Look What We Got Ourselves Into

As the men who had us began to run faster and faster I looked back for a brief second and saw that Edward was not going to giv

As the men who had us began to run faster and faster I looked back for a brief second and saw that Edward was not going to give up without a fight and I knew he wouldn't be able to catch these guys. I looked at him and whispered "I love you" and I waited for his reply and as I predicted he said "I love you too Bella, this isn't over I will come and find you" I began to feel little salty drops coming from my eyes and I realised I was crying, how could I be crying? Oh well Ill have to ask Alice or Rosalie once we stop. If we ever do actually stop, it feels like we have been running for days or even weeks or maybe it was just the fact that I was growing very bored and I was missing Edward more than ever. The men finally stopped at a cabin near a lake and they still had us over their shoulders and brought us down to the basement I suppose and dropped us off and locked the door.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said getting right to the point.

"I don't know, we can't escape because of the locks." Rosalie said

"Aren't we supposed to be able to break through anything?" I asked confused

"Well we can except for this one type of metal called hypronite" Rosalie answered

"Who are these guys anyways? We didn't do anything to them. Why would they just choose random girls?" Alice asked

"I guess we'll figure that out in time." I answered

then all we did was sit there until someone came and opened the stairs and all of us just sat together watching the men walk gracefully down the stairs until they stopped in front of us and stopped, then Rosalie stood up and asked "Who are you?"

"How nice of you to ask" one of the men said and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Well Im Eric, He's Tyler and he's josh" I thought about the names for a second and recognized them quickly these were kids from our old school in forks. But what made me wonder the most is why they were doing this.

"You guys are from the forks high school aren't you?" I whispered knowing they could hear me.

"Wow someone has a good memory, are we that unforgettable?" Tyler smirked as he spoke his words and all I heard from Rosalie was a chuckling sound.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked in a harsh tone as he made his way over to Rosalie and stood right in front of her.

"Your forgettable, don't think just because you got us hostage you can think all big of yourself now. You probably still are the geeks from high school with bad acne and thick glasses and just wish that someone would like you. So don't think im going to sit here and play dead for some losers who probably still live with there moms and Emmett will come for me so don't get to comfortable around me you got it?" Rosalie said as she pointed her finger in his face. And Eric backed up and stood back beside Tyler as he looked at Rosalie.

"Oh be a man" josh said as he made his way over to Rosalie and stared her in the eyes and said "You'll do what we say. You got that?" he sneered

"Whatever floats your boat, loser" she chuckled as she said this and he just glared.

"Come one guys lets go catch the ending of the hockey game" Eric said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Have fun down here" they said as they closed the door and even with the guys gone the basement still doesn't look to inviting. I looked around and it was small damp and stunk of mould, surprisingly enough there was one window that wasn't covered by a thick black paint and it looked over the lake.

"And what are we supposed to do now?" I turned around and asked. They both just looked at me with confused faces.

"what Alice you don't have a plan?" I asked.

"its coming, I cant really see anything" she said doubtfully.

I sat there and thought seeing as there was no way we could get out of here just yet. There was only one thing on my mind and I couldn't even be with him. I just thought of his arms wrapped around me protectively. Just the thought of being with him made me a little happier and the fact that he would find me…eventually. I was hoping it would be sooner or later. For the rest of the night we all just talked about ways to get out and didn't have any luck.

" god they really are really starting to piss me off, like really get over it. We didn't want you as humans what makes you think now will be different?" Rosalie sneered.

" I don't know. Really out of everyone, like really they probably met other people." Alice said.

Soon after they entered again.

" if you want to get out of here, I suggest that you do as we say, we are one hundred percent serious." Eric tried to sound firm but it just came out as begging. That made me laugh, he just shot me a glare.

"what the hell do you want?" Rosalie asked getting impatient.

"oh nothing much" josh said with a devilish look on his face, a expression I didn't trust, and to prove me right they held up three costumes, a playboy bunny, a school girl and a French maid.


End file.
